The Gods
Domains (for the Most part, ignore the subdomains) The Gods of Istaria are a varied pantheon. Unlike the gods that many of us think of when we think of fantasy world gods, they are not merely abstractions of thoughts or actions. These are sentient representations of aspects of reality, and while bound by their aspects into certain habits or tendancies, they exhibit varied personalities, as deep and rich as any mortal, with motivations and attitudes often mirroring those that hold them dear. At the same time that they resemble mortals, the gods are also, in some ways, Alien. They experience reality differently than a mortal, and are unable to truly die. While a mortal lives in reality and experiences it as its habitat, Gods experience it as both in the habitat and a part of the habitat. They are as much denizens of the universe as a part of it. The more direct interaction a god has with mortals, the more mortal-like their thinking becomes. The less contact they have, the more abstract they become. Both have its advantages, and some gods seek a balance. The disadvantages, however, prevent gods who are aware of this scale of being from seeking extremes: being close to mortals grants a sort of mortality and the ability to be effected by mortal designs. Abstraction, however, can - at its most extreme - lead to a complete dissolution of the self and the god's individuality, which is terrifying to some. Abstraction is hard to reverse, as by the time it becomes a problem, they simply are not thinking in a way that would cause them to care much about it. This abstraction-mortality scale is not well known, even among the gods. Of them, Nyrevin, Suye, and Atmi-Lastoathim are most - if not the only ones - truly aware of it. A Few Notes The Gods List shows the gods in their most accurate, 'true' forms, that is how they percieve themselves. Aradoth worships them as this, since they have a long tradition of planar study and multicultural interaction. However, other nations may worship them differently, excluding gods, attributing powers to a god that doesnt have them, or even splitting gods into separate entities. Since gods are partially how they are percieved, this does not bother the gods much at all and is about as 'actually' right as anything else. Makes for good wars! Tiers of Divinity Major Gods Major gods are the most powerful gods, representing the essential facets of reality. They often have their own planes and followers around the world. They tend to be far more potent and flexible in their powers. Minor Gods Minor Gods are second in power, but are just as essential, if somewhat more marginalized. They often have worshippers around the world, but find their worship relegated to cults or obscure groups in some places. They tend to have significant power, though not potent as that of the major gods, and to be somewhat limited in their powers. While they still retain a lot of flexibility in the use of these powers, they tend to also stay on the sidelines. Demigods Demigods are the least powerful gods, with a narrow focus and few worshippers outside of their patron mortals. In some ways they are the more important ones, as their specialist roles give them great power in those fields, and their low power level allows them to slip among mortals and interact with greater ease. This does, however, make it difficult for them to adapt or behave flexibly. Blight Dukes Blight Dukes are the Demigod-esque beings who rule the Realm of Blight. They are worshipped, mostly outside of Aradoth and mostly by races who once worshipped a god that no longer is in existance. However, some races claim these gods as their patron. They are slightly weaker than Demigods, but are immortals for all extents and purposes. They are usually evil, with the significant exception of Atmi-Lasoathim, however, their worshipers are not always necessarily evil. Heroes Heros are god-blooded, the result of a union between a god and a mortal. They often have greatly extended lifespans and unusual powers related to their divine parent, but will age and can die. The term 'hero' came about because these individuals tend to have great fates and go off to do great deeds, for good or ill. Heros are usually produced willingly by both parents. (See Heros for the playable Race) Titans Titans are similar to heros in all ways except for their birth. Titans are created beings, constructs invented by Istara or under her tutelage and infused with life-giving divine essence either willingly or unwillingly on the part of the god. Often, Istara crafts a Titan using samples of divine essence as part of her experiments. These constructs act and think as living creatures, though their psychology can be completely alien. They are unable to age as mortals do, though they do require maintainence or repair and can be killed if their power core is removed or damaged, or if they are broken beyond repair. Despite their name, they can come in many sizes. With help, they, like Heros, can reproduce. (See Titan Stats for the playable race) Godblooded/Godtouched Godblooded or Godtouched are the descendants of Heros, Titans or of those bearing a divine blessing, such as the fiends. They have divine essence running through their veins and influencing them, but they are too far removed from their divine ancestor to have special powers beyond mortal ken, and can only access any latent powers through intense training. This often causes race/species splits, such as the Altamnians and the Fiends from Elves and Humans respectively. (Talk to the DM or see Less Special Halfbreeds for some idea of modifications or playable races) The Gods Major Gods: Istara CG, Goddess of Creation, Inspiration (including Invention), and Motherhood (Domains: Artifice, Community, Madness, Healing) Alyssa LG. Goddess of Nature and Life. (Domains: Plant, Animal, Purification, Healing) Galderos NG. God of Animals and the Hunt, also Cunning. (Animal, Community, Travel, Glory) Brobbet LN. God of the Law. (Domains: War, Glory, Earth ) Daggarth CE. God of Strength. (Domains: War, Domination, Destruction, Strength) Merrasat LG. God of the Sun and Knowledge. (Domains: Knowledge, Sun, Healing, Good) Nyrevin TN. Goddess of Death and Rebirth. (Domains: Repose, Purification, Liberation, Protection) Niatha Moraven NE. Goddess of Magic, Envy, and Vengeance. (Domains: Magic, Destruction, Charm, Cold) Elemental Gods: Istaria TN. Font of Reality. (Domains: Magic, Earth, Fire, Water, Air) Drulkar LN. God of Fire. (Domains: Fire, Domination, Strength) Fuuca NE. Goddess of Water. (Domains: Water, Knowledge, Madness) Yura CG. Goddess of Air. (Domains: Air, Luck, Celerity) Micairn LN. God of the Earth. (Domains: Earth, Strength, Travel) Minor Gods: Bachantus CN. God of Art and Revelry. (Domains: Liberation, Trickery, Madness) Markus CN. God of Thieves and the Night. (Domains: Darkness, Luck, Trickery) Mirael TN. Goddess of Fate and Memory. (Domains: Oracle, Knowledge, Luck) Tademos and Vinsi NG. Gods of Platonic and Romantic love. (Domains: Community, Luck, Dream) The Storm Quartet Kaasha NG. God of Rain and the South (Domains: Water, Weather, Community) Yantuan TN. God of Wind and the West (Domains: Air, Weather, Darkness) Sphirki CG. God of Clouds and the North (Domains: Air, Weather, Cold) Tyulok CN. God of Storms, Thunder and Lightning, and the East (Domains: Fire, Weather, Destruction) DemiGods: Suye (Also Known as Shu-Yin-Wei) NG. God of the Moon and of Spies and Shapeshifters,. (Domains: Celerity, Protection, Trickery) Ayurlon CN. God of Animals. (Domain: Animal, Travel, Liberation) Rinuli CN. Goddess of Plants, (Domain: Plant, Travel, Healing) Vikin LE. God of the Great Balance. (Domain: Inquisition, Artifice, Evil) Doeli NG. Goddess of Peace and Rebirth. (Domain: Repose, Purification, Community) Blight Dukes: Ferith-Null NE. Lord of Preservation and Undeath. (Domain: Undeath, Knowledge, Water) Tung-Arieth LE. Lord of Demons . (Domain: Death, Domination, Fire) Tak-Atun CE. Lord of Corruption. (Domain: Undeath, Evil, Air) Atmi-Lasoathim LN. Lord of Suffering and Burden. (Domain: Death, Strength, Earth) Gods of Dead, Sleeping, or Unknown Fate: Varrantoth NE. God of Endurance Ayumik CN. God of the Weather Mynvashi CG. God of Time, Dreams, Love Gaphnezephori LE. Goddess of the End of the World.